Eternal Hell
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Do you know what it is like to out live all of your friends and comrades? I can tell you how it feels..." Vincent Valentine, slight Yuffentine, but not a enough to make someone gag! All 3 chappies at once! Read and Review!
1. CHAPTER I

**_Eternal Hell_**  
  
_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2  
_  
_Dedicated to all my reviewers, for always being there to smack me around when my stories suck, but giving me more ideas to fix whatever's wrong.  
  
A short story about Vincent Valentine. It does have a slight "Interview With A Vampire" twist, but I AM NOT copying Anne Rice in any way, shape, or form.  
_  
**_CHAPTER ONE_**  
  
_Immortal - 1. Not subject to death 2. Connected with or belonging to immortality 3. Lasting forever.  
  
2 Immortal - 1 a. One exempt from death 1 b. The Greek and Roman gods of panthean 2. One whose fame is lasting_  
  
Do you know what it is like to out live all of your friends and comrades? I can tell you how it feels... Horrid. When I was a child, I may have thought that it would be a blast to be immortal, but now I know the truth. It isn't. So much pain has been inflicted... So much love has been lost... So much hurt fills my heart.  
  
I suppose that I should start at the beginning, but which beginning? The beginning of my immortality? Or the beginning of my life? How about I tell you how I became and immortal and my life since then...  
  
This is my story...

* * *

I was a twenty-five year old Turk working for ShinRa Incorperated. Truthfully, I was, and have always been, the best damn assassin they ever had. My sharp shooting abilities had been built upon since I was big enough to hold a gun. I say big enough, because I do not know if I was trully old enough. My father ran a risky business and was training me to help. He died when I was fifteen, leaving me with my mother, who was a whore.  
  
You flinch at my bluntness, but I speak the truth. She was hardly around, most of the guys I hung around with were drug dealers or pimps, and I could barely buy myself something to eat each day. After signing up for SOLDIER at age sixteen, I was reassigned to the Turk branch. Sure, I was mouthy, oppinionated, and hot-headed, but I was also an excellent shot.  
  
Back to where I started... I was twenty-five when I got assigned to escort two scientists and their lovely assistant to Nibelheim. Lucrecia was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Her hair was a dark brown that had a golden aura when she was in the sunlight. Her deep brown eyes always sparkled with joy. We talked during the three days it took to reach Nibelheim. We also fell in love.  
  
About five months later, Dr. Hojo requested to have me reassigned. No one questioned him and my Lucrecia and I were torn apart. I was stationed with President ShinRa, a large, oily man with enough grease in his hair to make a mechanic cringe.  
  
"Vincent, my boy," I remember him saying to me while only clad in a yellow towel. "You'll forget all about that girl real quick hanging out here in Mideel. So many pretty ladies!"  
  
But I did not want to forget about her. I loved her. We sent letters to each other, trying to find out when we could see each other again. Finally, the chance appeared for us to meet up in Midgar. Professors Hojo and Gast were going to take a break from their research and President ShinRa also decided to return home to see his newborn son.  
  
We met in a restaraunt, but were back at my apartment in no time. For two weeks, she and I had the time of our lives. She stayed with me until that day came.  
  
When they were preparing to leave for Nibelheim, she chose to tell me her horrible news. Lucy was to be married to Dr. Hojo within the next week. She swore to me that it was for the sake of their new project. I was too angry, too hurt, to listen.  
  
I had barely turned twenty-six when I was assigned to take over the guard duty of the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim... To guard the woman whom I was angry at, but in love with. It was nearly six months since we had last seen each other... And I noticed that her stomach had swollen.  
  
One night, about a week after I had arrived, Lucrecia came to me. "I am pregnant," she told me. I replied with a smart-ass comment and received a glare. "The child," she said softly. "Is yours."  
  
Of course, this caught me off-guard. I, Vincent Valentine, was going to be a father? We made plans to run off, but she was afraid. Fears of what Hojo might do to us, me, if he found out! If he caught us! Of her child's safety. In the end, she went into labor a month and a hlaf early.  
  
I could hear her agonizing screams of pain, but never heard my child's cries. Had our child been still born? When I questioned Dr. Gast, he merely looked at me with a tired look. "I am nno longer working on that project, Vincent. I have a wife at home that I want to see."  
  
My beloved's screams faded, but the basement door remained locked. I had no way to get in there without raising a commotion.  
  
Finally, I went off. One shot took off the lock. I ran down the spiral stair case and through the cob-webbed hallway. As I entered the lab, I saw Lucrecia on the table. Hojo held a gun pointed at me. My child was nowhere in sight.  
  
With one shot, darkness overcame me. It was a warm, enveloping darkness that I welcomed with open arms.  
  
I awoke some while later in a dark room. I raised my left hand to my forehead, only ot feel cold metal on my warm skin. I felt it with my right hand and discovered that my left hand had been replaced with a metal claw. I had enhanced vision and hearing. Something was wrong.  
  
"Sleep well, Valentine," I heard Hojo say with the click of a lock. "I shall raise Sephiroth as my own... Specimen..."  
  
For twenty years, I laid in that coffin until AVALANCHE happened upon me. I suppose that you know how we saed the world, so I will not go into detail there. I had to destroy Jenova, Meteor, and my son.  
  
I saw Lucy during my travels. More of a glimpse of what she once was, if you wish to pull out the technicalities. I realized that I did not love her any longer. That she was, as Yuffie Kisaragi put it, "A wraith living under that damn waterfall."  
  
During the final battle, Yuffie Kisaragi, our ninja from Wutai, had been critically injured. We cured her as well as we could and she had regained consciousness. On our way out of the Northern Crater, however, she fainted and fell over board. I could not leave a friend behind and leapt to save her. The Highwind, our air ship, and our friends left without knowing that we were not aboard.

* * *

"What happened?" the young blonde woman asked in awe, her burgundy eyes inquisitive.  
  
The tall, well-built immortal leaned back against the white-washed wall. "I witnessed a friend's death..."

* * *

Yuffie and I climbed quickly, but the Life Stream rose quicker. It was going to swallow us whole, we realized, as we climbed. When we reached an out crop, I heard her prayer.  
  
"Mighty Laviathon, please guide my people. Let that old goat, Godo, know that I do love him. Make Tifa and Cloud hook up together. Make Cid stop cursing so much and ask Shera to marry him already. I hope that Reeve meets them and that Nanaki grows old and has puppies or kittens or whatever his kind has! I hope I meet Aeris in the Life Stream..." I heard her sniff and realized that, for the first time since I met her, she was crying. Awkwardly, I placed an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes - Gods, her eyes! They held the very essence of every storm that had ever been concieved! - looked up at me, filled with tears she didn't want to let fall. "I'm gonna die, ain't I?"  
  
What else could I tell her, but the truth? I could not very well lie and say "No, Yuffie, you're going to live. It's just going to be just dandy!" I only nodded, feeling my heart thud against my rib cage like it did every time she looked at me.  
  
With that lop-sided grin that she always wore, that grin that seemed to bring hope into every situation, she nodded back to me. "And you're gonna live, arentcha?"  
  
For the millionth time, the beautiful ninja rincess caught me off-guard. "... Yes," I replied. "I cannot die."  
  
She nodded knowingly. "Do me a favor, then?" I watched her. "Tell Godo... To have Shake take over when the old goat dies. And tell Tifa to remember her sisters."  
  
"I promise... Yuffs."  
  
Her grin returned as the green liquid lapped at our feet, rapidly rising. "Well, Vampy, guess this is goodbye." She was visibly shaking, so I pulled her into a hug. I did not want her to believe that she was alone in any way. I felt the warm, wet spots starting to form on my shirt as she started crying. As the cool liquid lapped her shoulders and my middle, her stormy eyes looked up at me.  
  
"I love you, Vinnie. Don't know if we were meant for each other, but I love you." The liquid splashed softly onto her face. "I'll miss the winter in Iciclle Town. So fragile and pretty..."

* * *

The man turned his head away, tear glistening in his claret orbs. "What she said repeats itself to me in a snog, reminding me of my deceased friend..." 'Do I love her? Or is this just memories haunting me?'  
  
The blonde's burgundy eyes were full of tears. "'My Last Breath' by Evanescence..."  
  
"I watched her die... And my heart crumbled... That ninja girl, the heir of Wutai, had affected me more than I realized."

* * *

I was washed upon the shore of Mideel some while later. AVALANCHE found me there after realizing that Yuffie and I were not aboard the air ship. They knew that Cloud had washed ahore near Mideel and hoped that we would also. They found me... Along with the young shinobi. She was lying with her eyes closed and looked completely peaceful.  
  
Tifa shook her lightly, but the ninja would not move. "Yuffie," she called out several times before starting to cry. Nanaki put his nose to her hand, then howled a sad note, he nose to the sky. Barret, Cid, and Cloud all stood, staring in disbelief, the old pilot and large black man threatening to cry, Cloud not believing that the ninja could trully be gone.  
  
I picked up the young woman and carried her toward the Highwind. She was so cold! I did not hold her away from my body as Cloud had while carrying Aeris, but as close as I could. I felt as if I could bring her back, if only I could warm her cold body!  
  
Once on the Highwind, Cid took us to Wutai. The ride there was horrible. Without talking, Yuffie's gagging, or the young one's canstant chatter and warm smile, the air ship was plain... Bland... Depressing.  
  
Tifa sat in the room that she and Yuffie had shared. The brave Wutainese princess was on the bottom bunk wit her "sister" at her side. I chose then to give Tifa the message.  
  
"Tifa," I said softly as if I would wake a sick patient if I spoke loudly. Her burgundy eyes that yours are so much alike looked up at me. "Yuffie told me... She wants you to never forget your sisters."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes. "Thanks, Vincent."  
  
The Highwind jolted to a stop. I removed my cape and wrapped the dead shinobi in it, then walked into the small village. People parted for us, the Planet's Heroes. I walked behind Cloud and Tifa, Cid and Barret flanking me, Cait Sith following. We were all so solemn faced... When Lord Godo walked out of the Pagoda to greet us, he took one look at the bundle in my arms and fell to his kness, sobbing.


	2. CHAPTER II

**_Eternal Hell_**  
  
_ By: Yuffie Kisaragi2  
  
Dedicated to all my reviewers, for always being there to smack me around when my stories suck, but giving me more ideas to fix whatever's wrong.  
  
A short story about Vincent Valentine. It does have a slight "Interview With A Vampire" twist, but I AM NOT copying Anne Rice in any way, shape, or form.  
  
**CHAPTER TWO  
**_  
_Love - 1. To hold dear: CHERISH 2a. To feel a lover's passion, devotion, or tenderness for 2b. CARESS  
_  
The immortal paused from his story to wipe his human hand across his eyes. "She meant a lot to ya, huh?"  
  
Vincent nodded. "Yes, she meant a lot to me. Just as Lucrecia once meant a lot to me. Both were stolen from me too early. Though, the pain from Lucrecia has lessened, Yuffie is still all around me all of the time." He swallowed and looked back at the pretty young woman. "I saw a young woman the other day who looked almost exactly like Yuffie. When she turned, though, she looked at me through green eyes, not grey." He took a breath. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

After Yuffie's burial in the Kisaragi tomb, we all went our seperate ways. I became a mercenary; I cleaned up the remaining monsters.

* * *

"Wait! Did you deliver Yuffie's message to her father?  
  
He cast a rare smile at the blonde. "You are perceptive, aren't you?"  
  
"Have to be, I'm a doctor!"

* * *

Yes, I delivered the message to Lord Godo, but he did not listen. Shake was second in line, Chekoc became ruler after Godo passed, then the young man.  
  
As I was saying, I became a mercenary. I received various amounts of gil from the people that I helped. Sometimes, I was repaid with room and board.  
  
One day, I got a call from Tifa. She asked me to hurry over to her home in Glasgow, a little above Gongaga. When I reached her home, she met me outside. Cloud had gone insane, she told me. "He's talking like Aeris is alive and sitting there next to him. He keeps talking about going to fight Sephiroth and, when I try to tell him otherwise, he gets mean! Like, he tells me that I'M dellusional!"  
  
Three days later, I lost another friend. Cloud Strife died in his sleep. He was twenty-eight. We, meaning Tifa, Nanaki, and I, met Cid outside of Glasgow for him to take us to Nibelheim. Our remaining AVALANCHE members had a small ceremony on Mt. Nibel. Our number, once nine, was reduced to six. We said somber goodbyes and parted ways again. I neither contacted nor was contacted by any of them for fifteen years.  
  
Barret's daughter, Marlene, called everyone. Her father had died at the age of fifty-seven due to a massive heart attack. He had been in the hospital for three days before he had finally given up.  
  
For the first time in fifteen years, I saw my friends. Tifa, though obviously older, was still gorgeous. Cid was completely snow-haired. Nanaki was wiser, but still remained the same. Tifa had her male model husband and their twins, Sean and Sky. Cid and Shera had their twenty-one year old daughter, Lacey, her husband, Beau, and their infant son, Seth.  
  
I felt, for an instant, a pang of jealousy toward my friends. They had their children... I had to destroy my only child.

* * *

His garnet pools drifted from the night sky to his listener. "You need not cry for me, young one."  
  
"Why don't you use my name?" she asked, sniffing and wiping her face with the back of her perfectly manicured hand.  
  
"Because... If I use your name, I might also get to know you, then be forced to watch your death." His voice was soft, caressing even.  
  
"It's Julia," she told him with distinct pride.  
  
He nodded. "As you wish, Julia." She smiled. "Back to Barret's death..."

* * *

Due to being afraid to return to Corel ,Barret Wallace lived in Junon with Marlene and Aeris's mother, Elmyra. The poor woman was heart-broken when she found out about her daughter's death. She had died a few years before. I was not particularly close to her, nor were Tifa, Nanaki, or Cid.  
  
We had a quaint little funeral in Junon, then he was buried next to Elmyra in a small cemetary. Marlene and her husband moved to Kalm afterwards. Tifa and her family went back to Costa del Sol, Cid and his family back to Rocket Town, Nanaki to Cosmo Cnyon, and I was left to wonder aimlessly once again.  
  
For no reason in particular, I decided to visit Wutai. I say that there was no reason, but I believe that I may have missed my young companion and wanted to visit her favorite spot atop Da Chao. Then again, it may have been that my curiosity had gotten the better of me about Shake's ruling. Either way, I went to Wutai.  
  
It was not what I had expected. The small village was even more run down than before Meteor, when ShinRa had occupied it regularly. Do not misjudge me in the fact that I am normally calm and collected, but I flew off the handle.  
  
I marched to the palace to find out that Shake was, indeed, ruling, but unfairly. He taxed his people - Yuffie's people! - harshly and was, as the saying goes, "Sittin' pretty." This irritated me beyond comparison. To know that my friend, who had fought so that she could save her people and died for the cause, would have cried in shame at the sight,,, I t pissed me off.  
  
I went into a blind rage and forced my way to Lord Shake. Taking him by the collar, I held him high. "Lady Yuffie Kisaragi died to save her people that you are now destroying. She would cry in shame at one look. Change it, quickly!"  
  
At that, I dropped him and swept out of the palace. I am not quite sure what happened after that. I only remember waking to find myself on the palm of Da Chao, where Cloud, Aeris, and I had found Don Corneo with that Turk, Elena, and Yuffie tied up.  
  
The sunset, as Yuffie had told me once, was beautiful. I closed my eyes and felt the soft breeze blow my long tresses. I swear that I could hear Yuffie singing her Wutainese hymne again. She sang it whenever she was homesick and thought that no one was paying attention. I heard it on numerous occasions, but never knew the words, only the tune.

* * *

Julia took a drink from her bottle of soda. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"  
  
"Not at all," he replied. Once she had her cigarette lit, he continued on.

* * *

After six years in Wutai, I decided to go to Rocket Town to visit Cid and Shera. I was in for another surprise. The day after I arrived there, Nanaki called and asked for me to meet him in Nibelheim. Cid, then sixty-one, volunteered to take me by his new air ship, Snow Storm. Lacey, Beau, Seth, Cid, Shera, and I rode by Snow Storm across the mountains to Nibelheim. Once there, I met a lovely black version of our Nanaki. Her name was Cortseki.  
  
Nanaki, Cortseki, and I were going to go to Cosmo Canyon and Cid was going to take his family home to Rocket Town. Something went wrong, though. Snow Storm crashed into Mt. Nibel, killing Shera, Beau, and my firen, Cid Highwind.  
  
When Nanaki, Cortseki, and I arrived at the crash, we helped Lacey and Seth. The others were obviously deceased. We retrieved their bodies and got them to Nibelheim before we heard the explosion. It was my job to call Tifa. She and her fifteen year old twins, Sean and Sky, arrived in Rocket Town just before we did.  
  
Lacey was left with a seven year old son, no husband, and no job. Beau had been working as the resident doctor in Rocket Town, bringing in their money. She had not the need to work. Tifa, being the generous and considerate "aunt" to Lacey, took the woman and her son into her home. I, also, moved into the condo that Cloud had bought and left to AVALANCHE.  
  
As Sean, Sky, and Seth grew up, their mothers remained close. I was there to see the twins graduate from high school; Sean was class Salutatorian and Sky just barely passed. Seth became like a nephew to me. Lacey let me teach him how to properly use firearms and we frequently went to the shooting range.  
  
The night before his graduation, he and Tifa had gone out in his new sports car. She and Lacey had put their money together to get it for him and he promised Tifa a ride. It was dark and had been raining... Neither survived the accident. Tifa Lockheart was fifty-nine and Seth Ghamp was eighteen.

* * *

Vincent took a swig from a cup of coffee, now very cold. "That was eighty years ago. My only comrade left is Nanaki. He and Cortseki live in Cosmo Canyon."  
  
Julia brushed her long bangs out of her face. "Are you completely immortal? I mean, if you get your head chopped off, will you continue talking?"  
  
Vincent chuckled. "That is what Cortseki and Nanaki are researching for me, now."  
  
The woman looked thoughtful. "Wait," she said slowly. "What about Cait Sith and Reeve?"  
  
The immortal shook his head. "I do not know. Reeve never kept in touch after Yuffie's funeral and burial.  
  
Julia's burgundy eyes fell to the floor. "I'm guessing that you know who my ancestor is?"  
  
He smirked. "I had my guesses. Truthfully, though, you look more like Sky than Sean. He was dark-haired with burgundy eyes, whereas she was blonde. Sean is your great-great grandfather, correct?"  
  
Julia smiled up at him with the same smile that Tifa used to flach at her friends, the same smile that Sky would flash at him when he would get her out of trouble with her parents. "Be strong, Vincent. You'll make it to the Life Stream to see Lucrecia and Yuffie and everybody. Just be patient and always keep your chin up!"  
  
The man started to chuckle, but ended up laughing his deep, melodious laughter that filled Dr. Julia Hushman's apartment. "I apologize," he told the young woman. "It is just that you have the same sunny disposition that your great-great-great grandmother had. Tifa was a wonderful woman that I am proud to have known. Never forget that."  
  
Julia smiled as he walked toward the door. "Thank you, Mr. Vincent Valentine." Without another word or a second glance, the man left Julia in her apartment. 


	3. CHAPTER III

**_Eternal Hell  
_**  
_ By: Yuffie Kisaragi2  
  
Dedicated to all my reviewers, for always being there to smack me around when my stories suck, but giving me more ideas to fix whatever's wrong.  
  
A short story about Vincent Valentine. It does have a slight "Interview With A Vampire" twist, but I AM NOT copying Anne Rice in any way, shape, or form.  
  
** CHAPTER THREE  
**  
"Friendship is not based on the length, but the quatlity. That's why best friends can   
last forever, but friends are only friends for a short while." -A friend of mine-_  
  
As the immortal man walked down the street, his PHS rang. "Valentine."  
  
"I hope so," came a familiar female voice. "That's the number I had them dial!"  
  
Vincent smiled to himself and shook his head as he walked out of Nibelheim. "Cortseki, how nice to hear your sarcasm once again!"  
  
She laughed into the phone. "Oh, how funny, Vincent! How are you doing this wonderful night?"  
  
"I am well, Cortseki. Why is it that you are calling? Good news, I hope."  
  
The panther-like critter laughed again. "Of course! Otherwise, I would have had Nanaki deliver it! You know how bad I am at delivering any type of bad news!" Vincent laughed in knowing. "Anyways, we may have found a way to extract the demon and Jenova cells in you! Nanaki found the journal of Professor Gast, who did all of the initial research and discovered how to inject the cells. Of course, Hojo merely followed his work! Come to Cosmo Canyon quickly!"  
  
"Right away! Goodbye, Cortseki."  
  
"Farewell, Vincent."  
  
The manbought a fast sports car with the gil he had been saving p. From Nibelheim, he sped all the way to Cosmo Canyon. In all, it took merely twenty-five minutes to reach his desired destination.

* * *

"Vincent!"  
  
"Hello, Nanaki. Did you find out how to release me from my curse of immortality?"  
  
The crimson beast nodded and led him toward Bugenhagen's planetarium. "I must warn you, my friend, that the consequences may be fatal. Are you positive that, ven though you may die, you want to go through with this?" Vincent nodded. "Very well..."

* * *

A greying blonde with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth was playing cards with his daughter, a large black man, and a spiky-haired blonde man with eerie eyes. A large-chested pretty brunette with flawless features sat talking with an auburn-haired woman clad in pink, a male model next to her, and their twins up to mischief somewhere else.  
  
As he looked over, he saw the ninja that had been haunting his dreams for over a hundred years. "Hey, Vinnie! What took ya so long?"  
  
"It worked," he breather. Looking down ,he saw that he had his left hand back. "Yuffie, what color are my eyes?"  
  
Her stormy grey looked into his orbs, then a lop-sided grin fell onto her face. "Brown."  
  
"Vince!"  
  
He looked around to see the rest of AVALANCHE, excluding Nanaki and Cait Sith, waving at him. With a smile, he walked over to join his friends. This was what he wanted. He noticed a queer look on Yuffie's face, though. "What is wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Well," she told him slowl, "Lucrecia's not in the Life Stream. I tried to find her, but..."  
  
Vincent cupped her chin to make her look up at him. "I think that I'll manage without her, Kisaragi Yuffie. For once, everything is completely right, even if it did take death to make it that way."  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
**_A/N: Thankies for reading! I know that it was short, but I warned ya about that! All three chapters were uploaded at once, because I originally wanted this to be a one-shot, but it wouldn't let me! So, I made it into three chapters! Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_**  
  
_**-YK2-**_


End file.
